stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Sant
Director. Fanatic. Dead? : It is fair to say that from the moment he first entered the city, Andrew Sant was a controversial figure. Whilst history will always remember Andrew Sant primarily as the Head of Castelan and the leader of a failed Coup D’etat, it would also be prudent to remember the positive aspects of a career man and scientist who could have progressed in any field he chose and a man who may have made the ultimate sacrifice for his beliefs in the end. Born and raised in Wiltshire, Sant's childhood was marked by a combination of poverty and a desire to better his situation. Proving to be more academically minded than his peers, Sant received numerous scholarships throughout his educational career, allowing him to progress much further than his parents could ever have dreamed, a fact made sadder by their untimely death before he began his university career. Accepted into Cambridge University in 1977 at Churchill College, he studied both Physics and Astrophysics, graduating with First Class Honours in both. Whilst many assumed that academia would continue to be the primary focus of his life, he instead moved to Singapore where he became a consultant for a number of companies in the burgeoning field of computer science. It was here that Sant first came to the attention of his eventual employer GAOM, when he developed the beginnings of the Anti-Virus software that is so common today. During his tenure with GAOM, Sant would make a number of startling career choices. He first came to the attention of the worlds Intelligence Agencies following his work in preventing the spread of The PromEpim Virus that was devastating the Eastern Economy. This period of consultancy would later lead to the formation of the private security forces that would become the focus of his life. In private, Sant was a keen target shooter and horse rider, travelling extensively and conversant in numerous languages. Whilst working for GAOM he continued to write for a number of periodicals, often donating his work free of charge to emerging magazines to promote new debate. Sant also became known for his keen interest in the occult and his magic tricks, which won him friends and enemies in equal number. His party trick was to throw his voice into an unsuspecting party at the table who would then recite Bavarian Drinking Songs. Like all good magicians he never revealed how he performed his tricks. Although much is made of his brief tenure as the Head of Castelan, it is important to remember that this was not the first such group that he headed. After successfully shaping companies in a variety of world locations he was asked to take control of the fading company after a string of public relation disasters. In the twelve months from December 2002 through to December 2003 he turned a struggling private security force into a disciplined fighting machine. His only mistake was to try and gain too much power, as the episode regarding the control of “The White Room” shows. Captured following the failed coup, Sant spent most of the early months of 2004 held in a security facility following numerous threats against his life. Following an unsuccessful attempt against his life, Sant was moved to other facilities before his trial begun. Rumours have begun to emerge that the Sant on trial may not be the real one, with the real Sant lying in a coma somewhere. Sant was sentenced to death for his crimes. During the final nights of the PromEpim War, the Court engineered the rescue of Andrew Sant in order to defeat the virus once again. Sant was last seen entering the White Room to once again do battle with The PromEpim Virus, from where he returned only once to perform his final act, aiding the Court in ridding the city of The Technocracy. "He doesn’t even deserve the few words that make up this sentence." “Some claim him as a saviour, others a madman. He is held responsible for many of the events that occurred in December 2003." "The sooner he dies the better." '' “Wouldn’t be surprised if he was involved in current events.”''' “Imagine a child with a chemistry set. Mixing, blending, controlling the whole process with childlike joy. That is Sant. I know, I’ve seen it."